Aisura Tomodatchi
by The Reader is Now Blind
Summary: AH! I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY!! MAYBE IF I GET MORE REVIEWS *hint hint* I'LL WRITE MORE!! PLEASE READ!!! *begs*
1. Encounter in the Woods

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
*****  
The stars were still shining in the dark sky when he woke up. He slowly blinked his eyes, adjusting his vision to peer through the dark. He stretched out, massaging his sore, cramped muscles, cursing the ground for being so hard. He looked over to the young cat-boy who still slept silently in a ball on the ground, oblivious to his companion's movements. But slowly his long ears flickered, and he yawned loudly as he opened his eyes drowsily.  
  
His companion smiled at the cat's comic awakening. "Well, good morning Prince Charming! How did you sleep?"  
  
The cat-boy licked his lips and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Ha ha, Tati. It's not even morning yet, so you can't compliment me to try to get my spirits up."  
  
Tati's grin grew wider. "And who says I'm complimenting you, you big ball of fluff! Joshu, I would think that with all these years of you being my friend you would know if I was being sarcastic or not..."  
  
Joshu's ears picked up, and he covered his friend's mouth. "Shh..I think I hear someone. Get down!"  
  
Joshu and Tati quickly and quietly crouched behind a small bush, breathing softly as they watched a group of strange men walk exactly to where the two boys had been a moment before. The leader seemed to be a golden haired young man, dressed in a blue jacket and carrying a long sword near his hip. He looked around the woods with a strange confused look on his face. He loudly whispered to his men, "I could've sworn I heard something out here..." He quickly turned to what appeared to be his second in command, ordering "Have anyone look in every bush, tree, anywhere they might have gone to..."  
  
Tati heard a sound next to him, and turned to find Joshu with tears streaming down his cheeks. Tati wondered what was wrong, when he noticed his friend's paw was located on top of a large anthill. Large fire ants had started to climbing up Joshu's arm, leaving large red welts wherever they bit. Unable to stand the pain for much longer, Joshu tried to silently brush the annoying insects off, but instead lost his balance and fell from out of the bush.  
  
"What was that?!" the leader asked, and swung his lantern towards the origin of the crash. Joshu quickly stood up with his paws on his head, walking away from the bush so Tati would not be discovered. He put on a mask of pride and strength, though his knees were shaking a little.  
  
The leader shone his lantern on Joshu, blinding his eyes, but the cat-boy made no move to cover them, lest the motion was would be considered aggressive. Joshu looked at one of the many fuzzy dark shadows, which barked, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Is anybody else with you?"  
  
Joshu lifted his chin an inch, and his eyes flashed with vigor, despite the lantern clouding his vision. His lips remained stubbornly closed, and they would remain that way to his very death, if necessary. The questions were repeated, although more rougher. "Answer me, you arrogant cat! What is your name?! What is your purpose here?! Who is with you?! Tell me now!!"  
  
Tati, his body filled with tension, bit down so hard on his lips that they bled. He fearfully watched as a hard-featured coarse giant appeared from the shadows and lumbered towards Joshu, stopping a few feet past his friend, standing directly in front of Tati. If the giant had looked down, Tati could easily be found, but instead the man turned his back to the bush. Lifting one of his large legs back behind Joshu, he gruffly yelled, "How 'bout I kick him Boss? That should get the little twerp talking..."  
  
Tati, seeing his friend in dire need, fitfully searched the ground for some sort of weapon. He looked up to the heavens, seeking some sort of miracle, when he noticed the two sword hilts sticking out from behind the giant. Seizing the opportunity, Tati hastily slid the swords out of their sheaths, and hit the giant on the base of it's skull. Tati leaped over it's huge fallen body, throwing one of the swords to Joshu, shouting, "ATTTAAACKK!!"  
  
The leader stood back, watching the two young men fight off his crew. Despite their age, they were well skilled in swords mastery, and always attacked his men with the back of their swords, as to not seriously wound anyone. Taking in his fill of the fight for long enough, he raised a gloved hand and bellowed, "Stop!"  
  
Everyone halted, with swords stuck in mid-air. His crew slowly put their swords down, but the two young samurai kept their fighting stances. Their facial expressions never flickered; their eyes were cold and hard as stone. The blonde leader studied their serious faces, asking "What right do you have to attack my men in their own woods?!"  
  
Tati sneered at him. "And what right do your men have to terrorize defenseless travelers who've caused no harm?!"  
  
The leader looked at the sword in Tati's hand, and then back at Tati. "Looks like defenseless travelers to me alright."  
  
There were mumbles and jeers from the crew, causing Tati's cheeks to turn a light shade of crimson. But he shook his head, glaring at the leader. "We were defenseless until I was able to grab weapons from that big oaf over there. We were disturbing nobody and nothing, but then you come out and treat as some sort of criminals!!"  
  
"Well, if you weren't doing anything out here, why are you here?" questioned a hidden voice from the crowd.  
  
Tati shifted to point to Joshu and himself. "He and I are traveling to the country of Fanelia. We have urgent news for Queen Varie..."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Tati and Joshu were taken back from the leader's astonished outburst. The leader then seemed go into deep thought, until a wicked smile appeared on his face. He regained his serious composure and faced Tati, shouting, "I doubt Lady Varie would even give a passing glance at you hooligans! Now tell the real reason you two are wondering about here, or I might have to take more extreme measures..."  
  
Catching the leader off guard, Tati countered the attack and put the tip of his sword right near the leader's throat. Tati narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Don't move..."  
  
The leader's poise never changed, but he did gulp visibly, making the sword cause a small cut on his chin. As blood slowly trickled down his neck, he protested, "I am a Heavenly Knight of Austria, Allen Schezar. I have many allies who will kill you and your friend if you raise the sword a fraction of inch higher. I do not wish anymore fighting between us, so please put down your sword."  
  
Tati hesitated, but then reluctantly lowered his sword. Allen breathed deeply and tried to wash the sticky blood of his neck by using water in a nearby canteen. Joshu relaxed his fighting stance and anxiously swished his tail around, looking at Tati as what they should do next. Allen finished cleaning up, and took a quick swig of water, then daintily wiped his mouth of moisture with his handkerchief. He handed to Tati the canteen, absentmindedly saying, "Here. Drink some water. It's fine." Tati looked at Allen's offer accusingly, but then warily took the small round pouch. He took small sips at first, but then he began to gulp the water down, never taking his piercing eyes off Allen. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and tossed the canteen to Joshu, who also drank greedily. Tati sat down on a newly fallen log, drawing mysterious symbols in the dark dirt with his stolen sword. There was an uneasiness around the group that allowed a silence so thick it was suffocating.  
  
Allen pondered what question he would ask the strangers next, but could not think of any at the moment. His mind seemed absorbed in closely studying the young boys' features and mannerisms instead.   
  
The boy that had threatened Allen's life just minutes ago appeared to be around the young age of 20. He had unruly and tangled dark blond hair that barely reached past his shoulders, tied back merely with a strip from a clean rag. Allen had originally thought the boy had dark green eyes, but he now noticed they were softer shade with a bluish tint to them. His long tall body was covered with a lightly tanned skin, stretching to fit over his medium sized muscles. The young man wore a loose dark blue shirt, which almost reached the knees of his tan pants.  
  
His cat-boy companion seemed to be younger than his friend; he seemed to be more along the age of sixteen. He was covered in light orange fur, which was marked with black stripes similar to those of a tiger. He was dressed in an old and tattered black samurai outfit, adorned with a silver emblem Allen did not recognize. His dark blue eyes full of pride and his stubborn pout on his lips reminded Allen very much of Merle.  
  
As the sun was rising over the horizon, Allen stood up to admire it's beauty closely. Some of the men that were dozing were jostled awake by their comrades, for it was apparent the Boss was about to say something. Allen's eyes lingered on the sun for a little longer, and then turned to Tati and Joshu, softly saying, "My men and I will be glad to escort you to Fanelia. I'm sorry to say that Lady Varie had passed on a long time ago..."  
  
Allen thought he saw pain and sadness fill the older boy's eyes, but it stayed only for a second so Allen could not be sure. He cleared his throat respectfully and continued. "...but you can speak to her only heir, King Van Slanzar de Fanel. However, before we go anywhere, can you please tell us your names and why you need to go Fanelia?"  
  
Tati looked up from his thoughts and smiled. "Of course. I would've told you our names right away, if under different circumstances. I'm Tati and my friend here is Joshu. As for our mission, I really wish to speak to this King Van myself."  
  
Allen shrugged, and ordered "Alright men, grab your gear and pack up the Crusade. We're going to Fanelia!"


	2. Old and New

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
*****  
Van viewed the beautiful sunrise as well, but he didn't bask and wonder in it's beauty. Instead, his eyes were fixated on the Mystic Moon, it's image fading in the morning sky.   
  
He wiped his eyes from all the tears he had been shedding, and leaned against the stone balcony. His tower was the tallest of his castle; it allowed Van to see all around his kingdom, moreover the woods and mountains that surrounded Fanelia. His eyes scanned the horizon, searching for any sort of blue light. Any sign that she was returning to him.   
  
Van grabbed a rose colored pendant in his strong hand, begging her to answer him.   
  
_ Hitomi, why won't you talk to me?! _ thought Van, but like before, he received nothing.   
  
The young king sighed as he let the pendant dangle from his hand. Van had last seen Hitomi's beautiful face three years ago, but he desperately loved her all the same. And according to the mental conversations they shared, Hitomi's feelings were identical to his own.   
  
But then one day, around one moon ago, Hitomi didn't reply when Van called for her. He tried and tried, a river of tears flowing from his eyes, but Hitomi still did not speak.   
  
Was she mad at him? Or even worse, did she not love him anymore? Was she okay? Why wouldn't she answer him?   
  
Van's eyes rested on a large airship coming towards his country. As it came closer, he identified it as the Crusade. Glancing one more time at the Mystic Moon, he turned to meet up with old friends.   
  
*****  
Merle joined Van as he walked towards the Crusade, which had landed just outside the castle. Fanelian guards followed obeyingly behind him, carrying long spears to protect the king at any time. Van rolled his eyes at their formality, for all of them personally knew who Allen was.   
  
The landing door of the Crusade opened, and Allen regally walked down the platform. He waved his gloved hand at Van, shouting, "Hello Van! How are you?"   
  
Van walked up to greet his old friend, noticing that he was now at least an inch taller than Allen. Allen seemed to notice this fact too, causing him to frown involuntarily. "Jeez, Van. You get taller every time I see you."   
  
Van heard Merle gasp behind him, and he turned to see what was the problem. A young man and a cat-boy were trodding slowly down the platform.   
  
The cat-boy quickly looked up at the sound and caught Merle's astounded stare, causing him to blush deeply. His friend noticed his embarrassment, and he grinned widely at the cat-boy's discomfort.   
  
The two young warriors walked up to Allen and Van, kneeling on the ground before them. The older of the two men looked solemnly up at Van. "You must be King Van of this great country Fanelia. I am called Tati, and my companion here is Joshu. We have urgent news that needs to be told in secrecy."  
  
Van nodded, extending his arm towards the gardens, suggesting, "We can speak in the palace gardens, if that idea suits you."   
  
Tati and Joshu whispered quietly for a moment, and then turned back towards Van. "It's fine, but this meeting most be private. Allen may be allowed to listen, but please, no one else must hear what I have to say."  
  
Joshu looked to Merle for a second, and then back at Van. He bowed his furry head respectfully, and hesitantly asked, "Your majesty, I have no need to partake in the meeting. Along that note, I hope to be able to speak with the young cat-girl I see behind you, for I have not even seen one of my kind for a long time. I wish to talk to her about her own heritage, that is, if the lady is willing..."   
  
Merle tittered at the fact that someone had actually called her a lady, extended her right paw, acting as noble as royal woman should. "It would be my pleasure, good sir, to accompany you in a friendly chat."   
  
Van and Allen quickly hid their smiles of amusement, laughing with silent mirth at the airs Merle was putting on. Joshu blushed again at Merle's acceptance, but then extended his paw to her in return. They walked away from the group, walking slowly on the worn path as they talked and laughed quietly.   
  
Tati smiled and shook his head at his friend's antics, then regained his serious reserve. "Now, we must discuss certain rising matters..."  
  



	3. Missing Angels

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
Tati looked around the garden, seeking out anyone who might be hiding among the foliage. When he was satisfied no else was around except the three men themselves, he sighed in relief. Noticing the odd look on Van and Allen's faces, he smiled understandingly. "I know I must seem a little paranoid, but if the information I'm about to give you leaked out into the open, hundreds of innocent lives could held at stake."   
  
Tati then paused, thinking carefully about his words before continuing to speak. "Joshu and I come from Kaneh, an ancient city located in the Mystic Valley."   
  
Van and Allen opened their mouths in shock, speechless by Tati's words.  
  
"The Mystic Valley?!" Allen finally sputtered. "That's impossible! We saw the Mystic Valley ourselves a few years ago, and it was nothing but high mountains and large fields!"   
  
Tati nodded his head, with a satisfied smirk covering his face. "That's the whole point; Kaneh wasn't meant to be found. Kaneh is an underground city, constructed by the mole people centuries ago. It's like another world, beautiful and serene. The crater's of long dead volcanoes' let enough natural sunlight to grow our own produce, which is fertilized by the ash of past eruptions. Many people cultivate the land; even the most dignified draconians often tend to a small flower or two."   
  
"Wait a minute.." interrupted Van. "...there's draconians living down there?"   
  
"Yes, there are many races living peacefully in Kaneh; draconians, humans, wolf men, mole men, and numerous others. There's only one citizen who's a cat though, and that's Joshu."   
  
"You said that everyone lives peacefully together, but if that case, why are you and Joshu trained in fighting so well?" asked Allen, curious about Tati and where he came from.   
  
Tati leaned against his sword, the blade buckling slightly under his weight. "It's simple really. Though we grow and harvest our food, there is certain things we just can't produce and in turn we cannot live without. For us to acquire these necessities, a selected few must go to the outside world. Most outsiders we meet are helpful or indifferent, but some are aggressive and attack us for reasons unknown to us."   
  
Allen's face turned pink with embarrassment as he loudly cleared his throat. "Harumph! Yes, about this morning, I wish to apologize once again for my and my crew's actions. We were too rash in judging you two as enemies. By the way, Gol has woken up from that concussion you gave him, and has said you and Joshu can keep his swords; he was planning to make new ones anyway."   
  
Tati grinned as he twirled the aforementioned sword in his hand. "Please thank him for me, and tell him I ask for his forgiveness for hitting him so hard; I didn't know if I could knock him out or not."   
  
Tati looked up at the gleaming sword, admiring it's beauty in the late morning sun. "It's been a long time since I've handled a sword like this; we mostly carry wooden staffs to protect ourselves. Whatever weapon we use, we have sworn not to attack to kill, for that is against our peaceful code of honor. Regretfully, we sometimes have to use our arts to control our own, especially of the late."   
  
Van straightened up, alarmed by what Tati was saying. "What do you mean you sometimes you have to use your arts to control your own lately?! What happened?!"   
  
Tati sighed and wiped his eyes of moisture threatening to spill over. "It happened a little over two moons ago. The first victim was a small draconian girl that was just one year old. She turned gravely ill, and was deeply troubled by her nightmares. One morning, the nurse went in to check on her, and the bed was empty. Ever since then, female descendants of Alantis have been unwell and then disappearing into thin air, with no clue of where they have gone. Finally, the Queen Karie of all Kaneh was scheduled to talk with the remaining people, but she never showed up; she had vanished like the rest. Mothers and daughters, wives and friends, all departed to who knows where, leaving misery and chaos behind. Children are going hungry and usually sane people are going mad. It's terrible."   
  
"I'm sorry for what happened, and we'll do anything to help you and your people, but tell me, why did you need to talk to Van's mother, Varie?" questioned Allen.   
  
Tati's teary eyes looked at Van's astonished face, and whispered, "Because his mother was Queen Karie's twin sister."   
  
*****  
Merle showed her newfound friend all around the palace, chattering and giggling about whatever popped into her mind. She made Joshu loosen up from the shy and serious cat he had been earlier to extremely fun and mischievous feline that Merle had learn to love in the past half hour. After the tour of the Fanelian castle, Merle showed Joshu the room where he and Tati would be staying.   
  
As Joshu carried in his and Tati's small napsacks, Merle gazed at him out of the corner of her blue eyes. _ He's so cute! _ thought Merle _A little on the serious side, but still cute!_  
  
Joshu finshed unpacking, sighing a little at the lack of posessions he carried. "That's just the way the traveler's life is..." he muttered under his breath, but then brightened and turned to Merle. "Hey, Merle! Ya wanna go to meet up with the others, or go do something else?"   
  
Merle hopped off the table she was sitting on, and walked over to the bed where Tati's bag was sitting. "Sure, but before we go, let's unpack Tati's bag for him. I'm sure he won't mind. Hey, what's this?"   
  
Joshu turned to find that Merle had dumped Tati's bag on top of the mattress, and was holding a small object she had found. Joshu grimaced when he clearly saw what it was, but then quickly shook his head, saying, "Oh, that? It's nothing really. Merle, I don't think Tati would really like us being in his stuff..."  
  
But it was too late, for Merle was already out the door.   
  
*****  
"Lord Van! Lord Van! Look what I found!" shouted Merle as she came skipping out to the gardens.   
  
Van sighed as he broke off his conversation with Tati. "Merle, you'll have to show me later. Right now I'm still talking-"   
  
"Merle! Wait!"   
  
Joshu ran over to where she was, breathing heavily. "Merle, you have to put that back in Tati's bag!"  
  
Tati looked alarmed at Merle. "What? What did you take from my bag?"   
  
Van frowned at Merle, his arms around his chest in a foreboding manner. "Merle, you need to return whatever you took back to Tati this very moment!"   
  
Merle became exasperated and held the object in question up so everyone could see it. "But Lord Van, look!"   
  
Everyone stared at the emerald colored pendant twirling in her hand, the sun reflecting off it's spinning mass. Van took his own pendant to compare the two, and was astonished to find they were similar.   
  
Joshu looked to Tati apologetically, but Tati was looking at the spinning pendants. "I received mine from a draconian woman just before she disappeared, as a sign of our friendship together. Did you get yours from your mother?"   
  
Van shook his head as handed back Tati's pendant. "No, I was given this by my love on the Mystic Moon. I wish we could see her..."   
  
Both pendants grew red as the swung around. A blue light covered them all, lifting them off the ground. Allen and Merle were a little frightened, but Van saw that the light didn't bother Tati and Joshu. _ They act like they've done this before..._


	4. Faster than the Wind

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
He had watched her win tournaments at her school, her legs moving like a train. But that was the problem; her form was too mechanical, and machines break down sooner or later. But souls remained strong forever; she should run with her soul, like she did before her trip to that other world.   
  
His head was sliced with pain before he could correct his mistake. When she first told him about her trip by accident, he thought it was nothing but a fairy tale. But then he really started to think about, and it caused his head to spin. However, those minor headaches turned to full force migraines as he was approaching the age of twenty-one.   
  
The headaches had happened before, when he tried to remember his past and what he was like as a kid. When he was seven, he was lost from his parents and was crying out in the rain, waking up an elderly couple who took him in. When they died, he was seventeen, and was alone in the world once more.   
  
He had finished high school with fairly average grades, but had won many scholarships because of his awards in track and field.   
  
It was ironic that excelled in a sport that he hated; he hated winning because it meant he had to fast, and leave the others in his dust. Those few seconds of being alone in the front seemed like torture him, but his adoptive parents loved to see him excel in sports; they themselves were fast track runners years before.   
  
When they died unexpectantly, he had planned to stop. But he needed the money for college, so he continued the self torture. When the headaches started, they were partly a godsend, because he was joyfully cut by the team. Now he was assisting others to run, but not for his past reasons.   
  
But his new runner seemed like a kindled soul, lost from something she could not find. She ran to find it, and it turn get away from it all. She felt alone in this world, just like he did.   
  
*****  
Hitomi watched Kaze rub his throbbing temples off on the sidelines. She felt sorry for him, because he was a extremely fast runner until his acute headaches began. She felt he had become a friend to her during the little amount of time he spent training her, and he was the only one that knew about herself and Gaea.   
  
"Are you going to be okay Mr. Kaze?" Hitomi shouted over the wind that was howling between the trees.   
  
"First of all Hitomi, just call me Kaze. Calling me 'Mr. Kaze' makes me feel old. Second, yes I am fine, the pain is already gone, surprisingly. But I would feel better if you concentrated more on running, considering your last competion before your graduation is tomorrow" joked Kaze.   
  
Hitomi smiled at Kaze, a sly plan concocting in her mind. "Well, Mr. Kaze, if you don't want to be considered old, maybe you'll except my friendly wager in some sort of a race?"   
  
To her amazement, Kaze hopped over the bleacher railing, throwing his clipboard on the ground. "You know what? I think I'll take your challenge, and raise it. Whoever loses has to treat the winner to ice cream. Have we got a deal?"   
  
Hitomi grinned, and ran to her assigned starter. "Okay, but I'm just going tell you right now, my favorite flavor is-"   
  
"Wait, aren't you guys even gonna have a referee?"   
  
Hitomi and Kaze looked over to see Amano standing on the side, his arms around Yukari. Yukari nodded at Hitomi. "Yeah, like Amano said, it's not fair. We'll be referees for you guys, won't we Amano?"   
  
Kaze tried not to laugh when he heard Hitomi mutter, "I doubt they'll see who will win when they looking at each other all googly eyed like that..."   
  
Hitomi and Kaze crouched at the appointed spots, wishing each other good luck in their heads.   
  
"Ready. Set. GO!" shouted Amano and Yukari in unison.   
  
Hitomi started out in the lead, but her mind was concerned with other things than running. Like what to get Kaze for a thank-you/birthday gift by next week. Like why she hadn' t heard Van for over a month. Like what did the strange nightmare she had been having meant...   
  
Kaze easy passed Hitomi, and he knew something was wrong by the way her eyes were blank. He tried to grab her arm to shake her out of it, but then he fell to the ground, gagging from the nausea and pain that overwhelmed him. Hitomi almost tripped over him, but his choking woke her from her trance. She stopped and grabbed Kaze's free hand, screaming "Oh my god! Kaze, are you okay? Kaze?! Somebody get some help! Please!"   
  
Hitomi saw Amano and Yukari run to find a phone, and she turned back to Kaze, rubbing his back as she whispered in soothing tones, "Shhh..it's alright...you'll be fine Kaze, just please hold on..."   
  
Suddenly, Kaze's coughing fit stopped, and Hitomi saw that he had fainted from the pain. The tears falling her cheeks dampened his light blond hair as she tried to wake him. "Kaze, come on, wake up. This isn't funny. I'm really scared for you..."   
  
"I'll be fine, Hitomi..." Kaze sighed weakly.   
  
"Kaze?! Kaze, thank goodness! Do you feel better now?" questioned Hitomi.   
  
"Yeah, I feel better now, I think. But I'm seeing things; I swear there are people falling from the sky over near that part of the track..."   
  
Hitomi turned to look where Kaze was pointing, and immediately saw the blue light stretching down from the heavens. Hitomi gasped in delight, and looked down at Kaze. "Kaze, I think those are my friends over there. Can you wait here while I'll go see, or do you think you can stand up?"   
  
"If those people are real and I'm not having a hallucination, then I think I can stand up. Stressing on the word think" Kaze weakly joked.   
  
He indeed stood up, a little shaky, but Kaze was able to walk over to the flying strangers with Hitomi, no more problems at all.  
  
*****  
"Are we..are we on the Mystic Moon?!" Allen asked incredulously as looked around. Van nodded his head, searching the bleachers. "Yes, this is where I first met Hitomi, but I can see her anywhere. Dammit!!"   
  
"Van! Van, I'm over here! Over here!"   
  
Van saw her running towards him, and he ran to meet her halfway. "Hitomi?! Hitomi!"   
  
Hitomi ran into Van's open arms, crying profusely. He tried to calm her down with hushed tones, but when that didn't work, he kissed away her tears. They stood that way, relaxed and comforted by each other's presence, oblivious to the world around that.   
  
Kaze hobbled over to who he thought was Allen by Hitomi's description. "Umm..hi, I'm Hitomi's personal trainer, Kaze. By the way Hitomi looks, I'm guessing that guy she's hugging is Van?"   
  
"Yes, that is Van. Hitomi might have told you about us all, but just in case, I'm Allen Schezar, and this is Merle."   
  
"I told him everything about you all and Gaea; he's one of my closest friends. It's nice to see you Allen, and you too Merle." Hitomi answered, still breathless by Van's tender greeting.   
  
"That doesn't look good..."   
  
"Of course it doesn't look good to you, Joshu. It's going to rain, and you are afraid of any sort of water. But I happen to like the rain, maybe because I don't have a coat of fur like you do!"   
  
"Well, excuse me for being a cat, Tati!"   
  
Hitomi peered through the darkness, trying to place voices to bodies. "Hello, anybody there? Who are you?"   
  
Allen chuckled and muttered, "You don't want to know Hitomi. Believe me..." Then Allen yelled to the figures, "Hey you two! Are you going to come over and introduce yourselves, or are you going to bicker like two old crows all night?!"   
  
A tall young man with dark blond hair walked out of the shadows, " Good thing you broke us up, Allen, or I might have bopped him on the back of the head..."   
  
An orange cat-boy came behind him muttering, "Yeah right. If you tried it, I would've used your legs for scratching posts Tati..."   
  
Hitomi giggled at the pair's bantering; she knew right away that they were extremely close friends despite their arguing.   
  
Tati grinned at Hitomi's laughter, and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry you had to hear that ma'am. When my friend Joshu here gets his tail in a knot, you have to stay on your toes. Van, you know what I'm talking about, having to deal with Merle all this years..."   
  
There were two pairs of angry cat's eyes glaring at Tati as he laughed. "Just joking you guys. Seriously, we need to figure a way to get back to Gaea, since we have no idea how we got here..."   
  
Kaze had been staring at the pendant dangling from Tati's hand all this time, and looked up and asked, "Excuse me, but can I see that pendant for a second?"   
  
Tati warily handed it to Kaze, who in turn gently cradled it in his hand. _Hitomi mentioned that a pendant like this helped her by granting her wishes_ thought Kaze. _But I didn't believe her. I didn't believe in people that fell from the sky in a blue light, but here they are, standing in front of me. I didn't believe in cats that acted like humans, but here they are, talking up a storm. But I don't know what to believe in anymore. I just want to go home and wake up from all of this. I just wish I wasn't alone..._   
  
Kaze saw the rose pendant turn blue and raise into the air, and he noticed he and everyone else looked the same way. He shouted "Where are we going?! What's going on?!", but everyone was too absorbed in the moment to answer him. Kaze watched the ground disappear into a brown speck as they were all carried off with the light.   
  



	5. In Sickness and In Health...

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
Kaze opened his ice blue eyes, watching at the stars glowing and twinkling in the dark sky. He tried to sit up, but his reeling head forced the rest of his body back onto the ground. He tore his eyes away from the Moon and Earth shining above him, and looked around for the others, but there was no sign of anyone. He scooted over to put his back against a nearby tree, holding his knees in arms as he rocked back and forth. _ I don't want to be here, _ thought Kaze. _I'm alone again, in a place that seems unusually familiar to me... _   
  
The nausea hit him once again, causing him to retch violently. His brain was pounding in his eyes, his eyes sensitive to the stars' bright light.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?!" Tati asked while coming out from behind a tree, shaking Kaze's shoulders lightly.   
  
Kaze feebly shook his head, and turned as bile rose to his mouth again. Tati searched around the forest floor, and found what he was looking for; a tiny blue flower, covered by the taller green grasses. Tati picked a couple of the delicate petals, and roughly shoved them in Kaze's shaking mouth.   
  
"Chew them, they'll stop the sickness." ordered Tati, his worried eyes watching Kaze's mouth move up and down slowly.   
  
His stomach settled for the time being, Kaze tried to stand up, but his legs felt like rubber. He looked at Tati in shock, but Tati smiled back. "It's a side effect of the herb I just gave you; you are going to feel a little woozy. You should just rest; I'll figure out a way for us to get back. Don't worry."   
  
Kaze still protested tiredly, but Tati gently forced him back down. Tati hummed a soothing melody that made Kaze's eyelids feel heavy with sleep. Before Kaze passed out, he heard Tati softly singing.   
  


_On the wings of true love,   
Soaring high as the turtle dove.   
When your great adventure is done,   
Fly back to your loved one..._

  
  
Tati loaded Kaze's now still figure on his back, groaning from the weight as walked towards the glimmering lights over the horizon that was Fanelia.   
  
*****  
Hitomi looked fitfully over the ramparts of Van's castle, clasping Van's hand tightly to her chest. "Oh Van! Where can they be? Everyone else landed in your courtyard; why did Kaze and Tati land somewhere else?"   
  
Van hugged Hitomi tightly to his chest, still overjoyed that she was there with him. " I don't know, Hitomi, but remember that Allen is out there looking for them. They'll be here soon and be perfectly fine, you'll see..."   
  
Suddenly they saw forms hobbling near the castle gate, as Hitomi and Van rushed down to meet them, they saw it was Allen and Tati carrying a limp Kaze between them. Hitomi covered her mouth in shock, and Van questioned worriedly, "What happened? Is he going to be okay?"   
  
"Kaze is fine, he's just knocked out by the medicine." muttered Tati as he laid Kaze gently down on a soft patch of grass.   
  
Merle and Joshu ran up from the palace, crying out simultaneously, "Tati, are you guys okay?"   
  
Tati nodded, but Joshu thought his friend was lying by looking at the older boy's appearance. Tati was breathing hard and haggard, and there was a dark spot forming on the chest of his shirt, one that only Joshu's skilled eyes could detect.   
  
Without giving Tati any warning, Joshu ripped off the stained shirt, exposing a massive bloodied bandage wrapped around Tati's top midsection. When Tati breathed, the gauze shifted over the huge jagged laceration. Joshu stared at the wound, sighing, "Dammit Tati! You pushed yourself too hard, as always; you reopened it pretty bad."   
  
Tati grimaced as Joshu gingerly tried to readjust the bandage, and seeing everyone else's stunned faces, weakly smiled. "It's not really that bad, it doesn't hurt like hell like it used to. Joshu, stop fussing over me! I'll help get Kaze into bed, and then I'll redress my chest..."   
  
"Oh no! You are going to bed yourself mister! I just met you, and already I'm concerned for your safety! Now go!" ordered Hitomi, surprising everyone by her forcefulness, including herself.   
  
Nurses from the infirmary had came down with a stretcher by this time, and Allen helped them load Kaze on to it and transport him to infirmary. Merle and Joshu helped Tati to the shared room, and Van impishly grabbed Hitomi's hand, leading her to his kingly quarters.   
  
*****  
Hitomi sat quietly on Van's bed, watching as Van locked the bedroom door. Turning, he saw Hitomi's confused look, and Van admitted sheepishly, "I just don't want anyone to barge in on us, like one of my advisors or generals. I only want to be with you, Hitomi."   
  
He sat down next to her, taking Hitomi into his arms. They rocked back and forth, but then Hitomi carefully pushed Van away. Her eyes were glistening with tears, which caused Van to be alarmed. "Hitomi, what's the matter?"   
  
Hitomi looked tearfully at Van, love shining in his eyes, and quietly asked, "Van, why haven't talked to me for the past month?"   
  
"I've been trying to talk to you Hitomi, but I never got an answer." Van replied, surprised at what Hitomi said.   
  
"Really? I thought that you were hurt, or..or.." shuddered Hitomi, unable to speak the unspeakable.   
  
Van understood, and hugged Hitomi to him. He stroked her hair as her hot tears soaked his shirt. "Shh...Hitomi, that would never happen...I love you too much.." Van brought her head up for her to look at him, tracing the outline of Hitomi's face with his finger. "My god, Hitomi, you're beautiful...please say you'll marry me and be my queen."   
  
Before she could give her answer, Van kissed her mouth awkwardly, but soon it deepened. Hitomi moaned as they fell back on the bed together, with Van pecking her temples, the nape of her neck, the ticklish spot behind her ears, and finally back on her already swollen lips. She opened her mouth slowly, but his tongue forced the entrance open, and he delicately rubbed her own tongue. Hitomi's bosom swelled under her shirt, and she could feel Van's manhood pressed against her. As to not break the moment, Hitomi thought _ Yes, Van. I will marry you. I..I love you.._  
  
Van looked up startled, but when he saw the fondness in Hitomi's eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and covered their bodies under his blanket.   
  



	6. Departing Dreams

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
_ Hitomi looked up and around; she was no longer in Van's bed, though he could still feel the warmth of his body on her own. Instead, she was standing on a hill in a sunlight field, with vast volcanic rock hanging over head. Out of the left of her eye, Hitomi could see a large and majestic city in the distance, but her focus was mainly on the scene in front of her in the meadow a few feet below.   
  
"Come on Adrian!" shouted a young girl as she tried to pull a slightly older boy off the ground. Her light brown hair fell into her bluish green eyes, and the boy brushed it out her face. "Princess, your mother said I can't play with you anymore. You'll have to go now."   
  
The young princess's lips trembled as she stared into Adrian's eyes. "But Adrian, I like you. Please let me stay with you; teach me how to be a warrior."   
  
Adrian involuntarily smiled, but then shook his head and frowned. "No, it's not right for a lady to fight, and besides, I'm not a warrior yet. Go back to the palace right now, before the Queen worries about you."   
  
The young princess pushed away from Adrian, and not thinking, sobbed, "You're mean Adrian! I thought you liked me. I hate you! I wish I never saw you again!"   
  
Pain filled Adrian's light blue eyes, and he reached out to console her, to hug her till all the enmity between them was gone. But a cobalt beam of light lifted Adrian up in the air, catching him off guard. "Wha..What's going on?!"   
  
The little girl looked up at him with panic in her eyes, screaming, "ADRIAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK ADRIAN!!"   
  
Hitomi heard a sickening crack as white wings sprouted from Adrian's back, flapping wildly to get away from blue shaft. The princess followed similar suit, shooting her own wings out, and tried to fly up to Adrian. But she was still too young; one of her wings broke and spiraled towards the ground. Hitomi screamed in terror as the nauseous crunch of the girl's bones breaking echoed off the stone dome. Adrian reached out his hand and cried something incomprensible, but faded with the blue light. Hitomi watched in horror as the young girl struggled to get up, blood soaking her dress. "Adrian, no, come back...please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...please..ADRIAN!"  
  
The girl fainted back down, covered in bloody feathers. _  
  
Hitomi abruptly woke up to find Van staring down at her worriedly. "Hitomi, are you okay? You were moaning and crying in your sleep, what's wrong?"  
  
Hitomi practically jumped into Van's arms, sobbing, "Van, it was awful! There was two children playing, and some things were said that shouldn't have been, and the boy was taken by the blue light, and the girl tried to save him by using her wings, but she fell, and there was blood, and-it was horrible!"   
  
Van clutched Hitomi's shuddering body closer her to him, whispering, "Hitomi, please calm down. It was just a dream, all right? It wasn't real."   
  
Hitomi shook her head, her tears flying of her eyelashes unto the bed. "No! It was real! It was so sad..."   
  
"Shhh...Hitomi, relax. I'm right here, and everything is going to be okay." Van cooed softly, laying Hitomi back onto the pillows. He watched as she drowsily closed her eyes, and smiled as he snuggled closer to his love.   
  
*****  
Kaze stirred and tossed the sheets off of his heated body. He was confused by his surroundings, but then remembered he was in the infirmary of Van's castle. His body wasn't responsive when brought through the castle gate, but his mind was conscious. He had listened to the whole conversation; he wondered how badly Tati was hurt. He didn't want to be responsible for anyone's pain, especially one helped him.   
  
Kaze's legs still felt wobbly when he stood up, but he walked the feeling out. Sneaking silently past the sleeping guard, he tip-toed down the hall. Although he didn't know exactly where Tati's room was, Kaze had a strange feeling it was close.   
  
Kaze saw that one of the room's door was cracked slightly, and he peered through the crack. He saw Tati sitting on the bed, his knees touching his chest. Kaze gently knocked on the door, and opened it without receiving an answer from Tati. "Umm, Tati? I wanted to thank you for helping me out, and just want to make sure you're okay, 'cause I heard you were hurt..."   
  
When Tati didn't answer, Kaze walked up to the bed, wondering about Tati's silence. Kaze noticed that Tati's eyes were dull and glassy, and his whole body was shivering violently. Kaze shook Tati's shoulder, shouting quietly, "Hey, snap out of it!"   
  
Tati blinked his eyes and became alert, but his skin was still deathly pale. "Huh? Oh, Kaze, it's you. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Are you okay man? You don't look so good..." questioned Kaze, staring at Tati's hollowed face.   
  
Tati shrugged, slightly embarrassed in the position Kaze found him in. "Yeah, I guess. I..I just had a bad dream, that's all. I'm fine now."   
  
Kaze sat on the corner of the bed, surprise "Really? I had a strange dream too. There was this flying guy and girl, it was really weird. I wonder what it meant..."   
  
If Kaze saw Tati's body stiffen, he didn't mention it when he continued to speak, "..Well, anyway, I just want to come and thank you for the medicine and everything, but I think I should head back to bed. I'm already feeling a little dizzy; I see you in the morning."   
  
Tati watched Kaze's figure disappear into the darkness of the hall, listening to his footsteps echo off the stone walls. Tati let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.   
  
Tati knew exactly what the dream meant, but he didn't want to think about as he checked the new dressing he applied earlier that night. It irritated his skin; it rubbed under his arms whenever he breathed deeply. But the big bandage was necessary to hide his true identity from the others. Joshu had agreed with him; Tati should expose his origin when the time was right. But Tati just hoped it wouldn't be too late.   
  
*****  
She had awakened in a cold, metal cage; one she remembered from some past memory. She looked around the huge dark room, seeing many cages filled with other female prisoners. Children were whimpering for the mothers, and their mothers trying answer soothingly from across the room.   
  
She thought about her own brother, and wondered what he was doing now. Allen said he was just going for a quick visit to Fanelia to speak with Van, and promised Celena he'd be back soon. Celena had a bad feeling about Allen leaving her alone at their home from their childhood, and only realized the meaning of her fear when she was attacked by Zaibach spies on her daily outing.   
  
She saw a door open and a dark shadow block the light filtering through the door, and she shook her cage to get the shadow's attention. "Let me out of here! I order in the name of the Schezar family! Do you hear me?!"   
  
"Calm down, my dear. I will let you out very soon, but right now I have other important matters to deal with at the moment."   
  
Celena opened her mouth, stunned at hearing the familiar voice. "Dornkirk?! Is that you?! You're alive?! What do you want with me?! Never mind, just let me out this instant! Now!"   
  
Dornkirk smiled evilly, sitting regally in his life support machine. "Yes, I'm alive and well; that traitor Folken didn't kill me throughly it seems. As for you my dear, I have plans for you, but only if you're a good little girl." Dornirk came closer to Celena's face, his breath hot and rancid. "You're going to be a good little girl for me, aren't you Celena?"  
  



	7. In the Dark

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
Celena heard the footsteps of the new Zaibach army march past the closed door of the prison. She shouted to try to get their attention, but the sound of the footsteps slowly faded away. She slumped against the back of her cage, causing it to shake slightly.   
  
"It's no use. We've tried everything to get them to release us, but nothing works", whispered a tired voice in the cage next to Celena. By studying the woman's dirty and tattered clothing, Celena could tell the woman had once held significant power. Celena inched closer to the woman's cage, wanting to know more about her and the other prisoners. "Who are you all? Why are you here?"   
  
The woman sighed as she shifted to turn to Celena. "I am Queen Karie, and we all are the few remaining descendants of Alantis. Dornkirk stole us from our homes, using a transporting spell created by his sorcerers. We all came down with a deadly illness, and when we woke up, we were trapped in these cages."   
  
"That's horrible! Has Dornkirk told you what he wants from you yet?" asked Celena, abhorred at the brutality the innocent woman was facing.   
  
Queen Karie had a faraway look in her eyes as she shook her head. "It's not us that monster wants, its my daughter. He tried to abduct her, but captured all of us instead. I pray that she's safe; I don't know why Zaibach wants her..."   
  
"Simple, Queen. The Princess of Kaneh holds an immense power, contained inside that weak body of hers. And once I find her, I will claim that power for all of Zaibach!"   
  
Celena jeered at Dornkirk, who had to seemed to form out of the shadows. "Your plan to capture this princess didn't work, so why are they still here?! Are you trying to satisfy your sick mind by torturing these innocent people for no logical reason?!"  
  
One of the Zaibach soldiers standing next to Dornkirk slapped Celena across the face, shouting, "Don't you dare speak to Emperor Dornkirk in such a rude manner! You were once one of his most loyal followers, until you turned traitor on Zaibach!"   
  
Celena spit at soldier's feet, and scowled in disgust. "You idiot, that was Dilandau, and he is never coming back!"   
  
Dornkirk nodded to the other Zaibach soldiers, who moved stealthily towards Celena's cage. "That's all about to change, my dear..."   
  
*****  
Millerna smiled dreamily down upon the picturesque landscape, her hands resting on the prominent bulge in her stomach. Dryden sneaked up behind her, and twirled her around in his arms. Laughing breathlessly, Millerna berated him teasingly. "Dryden, stop! Think about the baby!"   
  
Dryden brought Millerna closer, his chin resting on top of her forehead. "I am thinking about the baby; I'm wondering why my darling wife isn't resting in her quarters like she is supposed to."   
  
Millerna's smile disappeared, and she looked up to Dryden tearfully. "It's the same reason you've been pacing nervously back and forth, although you'd hate to admit it. I feel sorry for Allen; he just got Celena back in his life, and now she has been taken without him even knowing it. There's no sign of her anywhere; its like she just disappeared. My heart is going to break when we have to tell Allen the bad news."   
  
"I understand what you're feeling; you were infatuated with Allen at one time, and you still care for him deeply, don't you?" Dryden questioned, searching his wife's eyes for her answer.   
  
Millerna gasped at the accuracy of Dryden's astute guess. "Well...ummm, yes- I mean, no!-kind of...I don't know!!"   
  
Dryden rubbed Millerna's shoulders, chuckling at her embarrassment. "It's fine if you do, just as long as you promise you love me more, and you will always be my wife."   
  
Millerna nodded affectionately at Dryden, true devotion shining in her eyes as she nuzzled closer to him. "Of course, Dryden. I've grown to love you so much."   
  
They held each other as they looked out a window of Dryden's airship. The Fanelian castle was coming into view, and Millerna gaped at the small but magnificent kingdom. "Wow, in three years, Van sure has reconstructed Fanelia fast. That large sum of money you donated a while back must have been put to very good use. That was very generous of you Dryden."   
  
Dryden shrugged as he scratched his head nonchalantly. "What can I say? I just have a soft spot for the king, probably because he's the reason I met the love of my life."   
  
Millerna blushed as Dryden drew her into a intimate and passionate kiss.   
  
******  
Tati was up and about, despite everyone's protests concerning his injury. He slumped in his chair, ignoring the hot breakfast sitting on the table in front of him. There were black bags under his eyes; in turn, their orbs were dull and darkened. His brow was furrowed, his mind troubled by a dilemma unbeknownst to the others.   
  
"Tati, are you sure you are in good health this morning?"   
  
Tati jumped up, and glanced around to see who had spoken. Joshu's distressed face was facing straight towards Tati. Tati slumped lower in his chair, muttering, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hungry, that's all."   
  
Kaze looked up from eating, and wiped his face with a nearby napkin before speaking. "Tati, are you bothered by the dream you said you had this morning?"   
  
Hitomi stared at Tati, her mouth opened in bewilderment. "What was your dream about?"   
  
Kaze nodded calmly. "I had a dream too. There was a young girl and boy together, but the girl wasn't supposed to see the boy because she was a princess or something. Then the boy was taken in the same blue light we were taken in..."   
  
"...and they tried to use fly away with their wings, but the princess crashed and the boy vanished.." finished Hitomi, utterly shocked.   
  
Everyone turned as a chair turned over on the floor; Tati had abruptly stood up, and had quickly ran from the room.   
  
*****  
As everyone spread out looking for Tati, Van and Hitomi searched the woods surrounding Fanelia; but their escape from the palace had a double motive.   
  
"Hitomi, are you sure you want to marry me and stay in Fanelia forever? I mean, I don't to force to give up your family and friends on the Mystic Moon," Van asked cautiously.   
  
Hitomi smiled lovingly, and kissed Van playfully on the cheek. "I'm sure Van. On Earth, I missed you so much. Amano and Yukari are together all the time; I hardly get to even see them anymore. All my so-called 'friends' only liked me because of my tarot cards; and when I didn't do those anymore because of what happened here on Gaea, they isolated me. My parents are preparing me for college and on my own already; they ignore me and spend all their time on my brother, thinking I would understand. Kaze really is the only close friend I have left, and he's my personal trainer for track and field. But I couldn't even concentrate on that; my mind was on you the whole time. My point is, I love you Van, and I will always love you and be by your side,"   
  
Van's heart jumped ecstatically as he swung Hitomi into his arms. "I will never get tired of hearing those words coming out of your sweet mouth. I love you so much, and I want us to be married right away, if you're willing..."   
  
Hitomi wrapped her hands around Van's neck. "I couldn't be happier with the idea, but what about your advisors? I don't think they would like the idea..."   
  
Van frowned, muttering, "I know. They probably want me to marry some blue blood princess or lady, but they can take that idea and shove it up their fat-"   
  
"Van, look up there! On that tree up there!"   
  
Van turned towards where Hitomi was excitingly pointing to. A few feet of them stood an old gnarled tree. It looked to have been struck by lightning many times; and when the branches just barely swayed with the breeze, the massive oak creaked and groaned roughly.   
  
Swaying with one the sturdier branches was a large dark figure, facing the morning sun still rising in the sky. Van shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight to better view the figure, but it was covered by the tree's leafy shadows. The figure turned slowly toward Van and Hitomi, and appeared startled by their presence. It's motions turning frantic, the shadow turned to the oak trunk as to climb down. Changing it's mind, the figure moved swiftly to the middle of the branch. There was a light ripping sound as white wings spawned from it's back.   
  
Van bolted backwards in disbelief, while Hitomi voiced his own thoughts. "It's..it's a draconian!"   
  
The figure flapped it's wings once, causing dust and debri to scatter of the tree. It's wings finally caught the wind, and the figure soared towards Fanelia.   
  
Van took off his shirt, and as his own snowy wings blossomed from his shoulder blades, he embraced Hitomi closely to his firm bust. They flew into the air, trying to catch the figure. But it was too fast; it quickly changed into a tiny dot in front of their eyes. Still, Van put on an extra burst of speed, ignoring Hitomi's defeated sigh, "Van, I don't think we can catch up..."   
  
Before Van could answer, Hitomi blackened out in his arms.   
  
  
_ Hitomi was standing in the dream field once more, the princess and Adrian crying in front of her. Hitomi covered her face in fear; she did not want to watch that gruesome scene again.   
  
Suddenly, her surroundings changed to a dark room, filled with many cages. Hitomi opened her eyes briefly and glanced around; she recognized this place from the days of the Great War. There was a wide variety of female captives, ranging from infant to elder. In the center cage, a middle-aged woman sat regally, trying to calm everyone down with a low but gentle voice. When the woman turned, Hitomi gasped in shock. The woman looked exactly like Van's late mother, Varie; except the woman seemed older and was dressed in different attire.   
  
Before Hitomi could rush to set free the prisoners, she was transported to hot and eerie desert, similar to the land near the Zaibach Empire. She saw Van, Joshu, Allen, Kaze, and a woman Hitomi did not recognize fighting against Zaibach troops. During the battle, Hitomi heard her own voice speaking:   
  


A great bloody struggle,   
more victorious than last.   
Enemies, thought gone,   
will awaken from the past.   
The dragon fights with earth and wind,   
and the Mystic Moon as Gaea's guide.   
When all is done, they'll fly back home.   
Their wings no longer need hide...  
  


Hitomi screamed as the sanguine corpse of a Zaibach warrior fell on to her feet._  
  



	8. Good News and Bad

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
Hitomi awakened abruptly as Van's feet gently touched the ground. Hitomi jumped from his arms, startled they were back in Fanelia already. "Wait, how did we get back here so fast?! Where's that figure we were chasing?!"   
  
Van silenced her babbling mouth with a light kiss, his eyes checking over carefully. Pulling back, Van pushed a disobedient curl out of her lovely face. "Don't get bothered by it; it was too far ahead of us anyways. I was more concerned about you. You blanked out on me, and even screamed before you awoke. It was a vision, like the ones you saw before, right?"   
  
Hitomi nodded melancholy, sobbing in Van's arms. "Van, I saw the dream again, but there was more to it this time. I also saw a woman who looked like your mother trapped in Zaibach cages; there were other prisoners trapped around her cage. Then you, Kaze, Joshu, and someone else were fighting against Zaibach troops. I heard my voice reciting a poem, but I can't remember it now. Our side was winning, but there was blood everywhere. It was terrifying...why I am I seeing things again?"   
  
Van started to comfort Hitomi; her poor body was racking with sobs in contact with his bare chest.   
  
"Lord Van? Lord Van!"   
  
Van sighed as he turned from Hitomi to the official calling his name, who was starting to bug the hell out of Van. "Yes, General Endo, what is it?"   
  
General Endo bowed respectfully, though he looked warily at Van's still outspread wings and Hitomi. "Milord, King Dryden and Queen Millerna have just arrived from Palas. They have urgent news for Sir Allen, but wish to converse with you and Fanelia's generals as well."   
  
Van nodded reluctantly, and linked his arm with Hitomi's. "Are you willing to go?"  
  
"Bu-But your Majesty!! She is nothing but a common girl; she cannot attend such an royal conference!!"  
  
Van glared at the general contempt and roughly barked, "Show some respect to the future Queen of Fanelia!!"   
  
General Endo cowered at Van's ferocity, sputtering, "You have my deep regrets sire. I was not informed that your wife was already chosen. You've have surely talked to the other officials about you decision, correct?"  
  
Hitomi knew Van was too furious at the general to say anything, so she slid out of his arms and softly declared, "No, we have yet to announce our engagement to anyone. I wasn't planning on attending the meeting, for I have other matters to attend. Please excuse me, I wish to speak to Lady Millerna as soon as possible."   
  
Watching Hitomi run off, Van regretted letting her go. He made a mental note to demote General Endo as the young king walked to the royal board room.   
  
*****  
"Hitomi dear! How nice to see you!" shouted Millerna, taking Hitomi into a friendly embrace.   
  
Hitomi gently pushed back, taking in her friend's appearance. "It's nice to see you too Prin-I mean, Queen Millerna. How are you?"   
  
Millerna giggled and sighed wistfully. "Hitomi, please don't call me 'Queen'; I haven't gotten used to the title yet. As for my well-being, I couldn't be happier. Dryden kept his promise and came back to me, and we love each other so much. I realized that Allen just wasn't the right man for me, and Dryden is just wonderful. We are expecting our first child soon."   
  
Hitomi smiled at Millerna. " I can see that, and I'm so happy for you and Dryden. The pregnancy suits well Millerna; you're practically glowing!!"   
  
Millerna blushed at Hitomi's sincere compliment. "I don't look that great..."  
  
"Of course you do Millerna!" shouted Merle as she scurried up to the two other women.  
  
Hitomi turned to Merle, grabbing the catgirl's paw in earnest. "Merle, thank goodness I found you. Kaze's twenty first birthday is in a few days, and I was wondering if you could recommend some shops in Fanelia to find a gift?"  
  
Before Merle could answer, Millerna questioned, "Hitomi, who's Kaze?"   
  
Hitomi blushed involuntarily. "Kaze is a friend of mine. He accidentally came with us when we came with us when we came to Gaea. Millerna, can you come with us, or do you have to attend the meeting?"  
  
Millerna shook her head sadly. " I thought I was, but I can't face Allen again just yet. There's just too many painful memories..."  
  
Merle grabbed Hitomi's and Millerna's hands, tugging them down the hall. "That settles it then, let's go. Oh, wait! Let me talk to Joshu before we go!"  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes as Merle rapped onto Joshu's door. "Merle, you just saw him an hour ago..."  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, and a voice snarled, "What?!"  
  
Hitomi was surprised to see Tati standing in the doorway, bare chested except for his newly made bandage. His eyes were red from crying, and his fist was tightly clenched around a dark green shirt. "Tati? We were worried about you; why did you disappear this morning?"  
  
Tati's voice was a deadly hiss. "I just felt like leaving; this morn's breakfast was useless to me. Now, what do want?!  
  
Everyone was quickly taken back by Tati's mood, but Hitomi timidly persisted. "Are you okay? Do you change your bandage already? Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'M FINE!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Tati harshly shouted, angry flames dancing in his eyes.   
  
Hitomi's lips trembled as she stepped away from Tati. "I'm sorry if this was a bad time to talk to you..."  
  
She started to dazedly walk down the hall with Merle and Millerna, but a rough hand grabbed her upper arm sensitively. "Hitomi, wait! I'm sorry for being cruel..."  
  
Hitomi brightened, and Tati's face softened as he continued to speak, "I apologize for being rude to you and your friends. I'm just no in the best of moods as of the moment. Maybe I should go out in the courtyard with Joshu and get some fresh air."  
  
Merle whispered in Hitomi's ear, causing Hitomi to smile and nod. "Merle was looking for Joshu before you went out, but maybe you two would like to come with us. We are shopping for a present for Kaze, since his birthday is in a couple of days."  
  
Tati became intrigued and grinned widely. "Really, is that so? In that case, I'll get Joshu and we'll join you three as soon as I finish getting ready."  
  
Merle, half joking and half serious, asked, "Do you think you can control your temper while we're out?"  
  
Tati laughed lightly as he bowed deeply, his hand over his heart. "I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor."  
  
*****  
He clumsily pushed away a wisp of hair from her prone face. Though her eyes were closed tightly, he knew they were the color of the bright blue sky. He liked her; he wondered why she was in this bad place.  
  
"Ineguno, get away from her and to what I told you to!! Now!!"  
  
Ineguno turned, startled by his master's sudden appearance. "But Master, Ineguno like girl. Think she pretty. What her name? Why she no wake?"  
  
Despite Ineguno's massive size, his master pushed him away from the table where the girl lay. "Don't worry about her and do as you're told!! You didn't finish sweeping over there in that corner!!"  
  
Ineguno reluctantly returned to sweeping, but dropped his broom in shock when he saw his master strapping the girl down on to the table. "No Master!! No hurt girl!! Ineguno no like!!"  
  
WHACK!! Ineguno clutched his now red cheek in anguish as his master shook his finger at him. "What did I tell you!! If you not going to do your chores, go to your quarters, and don't come out until I tell you to!! Go!!"  
  
Ineguno lumbered out of the room, still bawling like a three year old. But as he turned in the doorway, he tripped over his foot. Before he could put out a hand to balance himself, his sore cheek landed painfully on the stone floor. He let out a loud gasp, but covered his mouth in fear his master might hear him. When a few seconds past and Ineguno didn't hear his master coming to berate him, he slowly got up and secretly glanced back into the room.  
  
"...yes, Lord Dornkirk, she is almost ready for transfiguration. Zaibach will have the infamous Dilandau Albotau back in it's power soon."  
  
"Good, good. I knew I can trust you. Trai, we need him soon. The dragon has already allied himself with the earth and wind, and girl from the Mystic Moon has returned. We still have time; not all of them have realized their full destinies just yet."  
  
Trai rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes, the earth knows subconsciously what they must do, but it will be too late when this information to light. That is, if I have anything to do with it."  
  
Dornkirk chuckled evilly. "I believe you'll have your wish soon enough with that attitude. If you could resurrect myself and the Zaibach army with your own power, Zaibach no doubt has a winning chance."  
  
Trai bowed deeply towards the screen as Dornkirk's image faded from it. "Lord, I would use all my power to help you. But not for the good of Zaibach. For something more personal." 


	9. Disturbing the Peace

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
Van was exactly where Allen expected to find him. He crept up behind the young king, but Van was too engrossed with his inward dilemmas to notice his friend's arrival. The gloved hand containing the energist was shaking visibly as Van stared upwards towards the sleeping giant, Escaflowne. Not speaking to anyone in particular, Van sighed, "I don't want to accept what Dryden said, but I know he wouldn't be wrong about anything so serious."  
  
Allen thought back to the meeting that only lasted a few minutes but had a great impact on them all.  
  
_"I'm sorry to say that the Zaibach Empire has risen once more. After the war, I was a merchant in that area, and discovered the actual Zaibach citizens weren't bad at all. They were being controlled by Dornkirk's influence, and are actually respectable people. I hoped to reestablish an alliance with them, but then the unthinkable happened. Dornkirk was somehow revived, and gained back his control over Zaibach."  
  
"But that can't be!! Folken sacrificed his life to kill Dornkirk!! How can that monster be still alive?!" Van shouted, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
Dryden rubbed his eyes as he continued. "I don't know; the operatives I have stationed as Zaibach soldiers have yet to discover this mystery. However, I have more troubling news. Allen, your sister, Celena, has been captured by Zaibach troops a couple days past."  
  
Allen jumped out of his chair at that point. "What?! Those brutes took Celena?! Why..."  
  
Dryden nodded solemnly. "They most likely want Dilandau in their forces again. But there's something else. Zaibach has a new target this time, or so I'm told. Because of this objective, a strange group of women has been captured. When one of our men questioned the leader, she pronounced herself to be a 'Queen Karie'. She wouldn't say where they were all from, so we can't test her claim."   
  
Allen and Van stared blankly at Dryden, and then to each other. "I'm sure Tati is not going to like this..."_  
  
"What should we do?" Van whispered.  
  
"What else can you do? As disturbing as the choice might seem, we must fight. To save everyone and Gaea" answered what seemed to be an old birch tree.  
  
Van and Allen drew their swords, and yelled, "Who's there?! Come out peacefully!!"  
  
"Jeez, are you two always this tense?" chuckled Kaze, coming from behind the tree trunk.   
  
Van lowered his sword in relief. "Oh, it's you Kaze. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Hitomi and the others. I haven't seen them in a while."  
  
"Nor have I, friend, but you have to think about who you are talking about for a minute. When they want to do something, they do it, regardless of the consequences." joked Allen.  
  
Kaze laughed, "That's true. Hey, is that Escaflowne?"   
  
Van nodded. "Yes, it is. I didn't want to awake it again, but I suppose it's the inevitable that it fights again."  
  
Kaze's face turned serious as he inspected the white guymelef closely. "One day there will be peace; I'm sure of it. But first we must battle a greater evil."  
  
" 'a greater evil'? Do you mean Dornkirk?" Allen questioned.  
  
Kaze shook his head. "No, something else. I don't know what, I just have a bad feeling about it..."  
  
Kaze suddenly swayed, but declined Allen's assistance. 'I'm fine, I just got a sudden pain in my head..."  
  
"You should stay here with Hitomi and the others when we go to war if you feel ill..." Van started.  
  
"No, I'm going with you!! I'm going to fight this evil!!" Kaze interrupted.  
  
Slightly amused, Van said softly, "Fine, Fanelia will have a tournament to determine who will go with us tonight. You can enter to prove your worth."  
  
Kaze silently agreed, and after bowing deeply, ran back in the forest.  
  
"Allen, during that time you can prep the Crusade for war." uttered Van, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
Allen nodded solemnly.  
  
*****  
For being such a small country, Fanelia had a lot of shops. Despite the size of the Fanelian market, Hitomi had yet to find a gift for Kaze. Hitomi and Millerna soon met up with Merle and Joshu. "Merle, did you guys find anything?"  
  
Merle shook her head. "I'm sorry Hitomi, but we didn't. It's hard to shop for someone from the Mystic Moon."  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Okay, I guess we can look tomorrow because it's getting late. Where's Tati?"  
  
Joshu turned around, shocked. "Wha...? He was just behind us!!"  
  
"Great. He could be anywhere..." Millerna muttered  
  
"Shh Millerna. We just need to call from him." whispered Hitomi  
  
Joshu let go of Merle long enough to cup his hands and call out, "Tati! Where are you?!"   
  
"Ouch, you don't need to yell in our ears, Joshu." Merle berated.  
  
"Oops. Sorry."  
  
Hitomi shielded her eyes as she jumped up to see over the bustle of the market. After a few leaps, Hitomi spotted Tati at a booth not far from them . "He's over there, by the jewelry stand we passed by a couple of times."  
  
"And he didn't hear us? That's strange; he usually has great hearing, even with all this noise." Joshu asked thoughtfully. Hitomi shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, but let's join him."  
  
*****  
"Yes, Lord Van. Preparations have been made for tonight. We have town criers out and about already."  
  
"Good job, Kenji. Can you do something else for me?"  
  
"Anything Lord Van."  
  
"Can you look for the Hitomi, Merle, Millerna, Tati, and Joshu? They're probably in the market somewhere."   
  
"As you wish, milord."  
  
Van watched Kenji hurry away to do as asked. Kenji was serious when in the castle, but there was rumors that he could act worse then Allen's crew once he was out of official supervision. But he was a worthy fighter; his temper often gave him fuel in the battlefield. And yet...  
  
Van glanced up to heavens, and begged someone to answer his unspoken question.  
  
_Van, fighting begets fighting. But we must fight to truly achieve peace._  
  
"But Folken, in the midst of fighting, lives are lost, both physically and mentally. Just look at Kenji. His parents died when he was young; he had to grow up so fast. How many more children will be made adults at this end of the war?"  
  
_You're thinking about your childhood, aren't you? When I left and didn't come back, you couldn't be the gentle soul you used to be; you had to become Fanelia's king._  
  
Van's silence was an enough answer for Folken.  
  
_Brother, I regret I put you through so much pain. Farewell, Van._  
  
"Folken, wait!!" Van cried, but his brother's presence was gone.  



	10. Teardrops

Okay I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, yadda yadda. The story and my orginal characters are the only ones that belong to me. Okay?   
  
*****  
Tati bit his lip to keep the tears from coming as he fingered the blue stone. The pendant was cool in his hand as he put it close to his heart. "Why? Why all this now?!"  
  
A cautious tap on his back made Tati whirl around , and was relieved when he saw it was only Hitomi and the others. "Tati, why are you crying?"  
  
Tati wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Some dust got in my eyes, that's all. Did you find Kaze's gift yet?"   
  
Hitomi shook her head in disappointment. "No, we were ready to give up-hey, what's that in your hand?"  
  
Tati hesitated, but then reluctantly let a pendant with a blue stone swing from his hand. Hitomi gasped at it's beauty. The stone had white streaks in it, and as the pendant twirled, it was like watching the wind blow the clouds across the sky. The chain itself was made of intricate links that made the pendant decisively masculine. "Wow...it's beautiful."  
  
Hitomi turned to old man running the booth. "Excuse me, how much is this pendant?"  
  
The man turned from another customer, and inspected the pendant. "Oh, that? Five pieces of gold."   
  
Hitomi blinked several times as she leaned towards the man. "Excuse me? I must be hearing things. I thought you said five pieces of gold."  
  
"I did. No one else wants to buy the darned thing. Something about it being cursed by the draconians. I don't believe any of that crap, but apparently some people hold tight to past myths."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "I don't believe any of it either. I'll buy it from you."  
  
As Hitomi handed the money to the merchant, Tati asked breathlessly, "Hitomi, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm buying the pendant for Kaze. It would be a perfect birthday gift for him."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, this pendant looks like the wind blowing, and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"..and 'Kaze' is the Japanese word for 'Wind'."  
  
"Japa-what?"  
  
"Japanese. It's the language Kaze and I speak on the Mystic Moon."  
  
Tati looked at her curiously. "You speak a different language there? Then how do understand what we're saying here?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "I guess because of my psychic abilities."  
  
"I see. What about Kaze?"  
  
Hitomi opened her mouth to answer, but became troubled. "I honestly don't know..."  
  
*****  
Kaze involuntarily rubbed his hand against a tree as he passed by it. He abruptly stopped and stared at the bark that had fallen off. He watched the wind blow it away, causing brown specks to skitter across the forest floor. _Why?_ he thought _Why did I offer my inexperience to help in act that might lead to the possibility of this entire destruction of this picturesque world? Why must I fight, though my heart is closed to the challenge?_  
  
_ "...you must listen to me very carefully. You are younger than most, but I have chosen you as one of the few who defend and protect, for it is natural to you. It is in your blood, my young charge, no matter how much the others may deny it..._  
  
Kaze jerked back his aching head in shock. _Whoa...where did that come from? Something..something from my past?_  
  
Kaze shook his head, dumbfounded, and started to walk towards the palace. He stumbled and almost fell over a old tree root sticking out in the path. "What the?!"  
  
While cursing silently, he inspected the rootlet and realized it was actually long wooden staff. It felt comfortable in his hands, and he twirled and parried around with his newfound weapon, whistling a incomprehensible tune. _Yes, I know now how and why I must fight..._  
  
*****   
The sound of the door creaking open awakened Queen Karie from her fitful nap. The sound of flapping wings coming near her cage alarmed the queen, and she hissed at the flying figure as it came into her view. "You!!"  
  
Trai grinned evilly at the queen's astonishment. "Hello, my dear Karie. And how are we feeling today?"  
  
Karie glared at him with disgust . "You traitor!! How dare you show your face again!!"  
  
Trai laughed humorlessly. "You haven't changed a bit, Karie. Awww, my poor little sister-in law, when did we lose the love between us?"  
  
Karie scoffed appallingly. "You beast!! You kill my husband, your own brother; and you impose your will on my lady-in-waiting, causing her to bear child!! And you wonder why I despise you? You treacherous snake!!"  
  
"Now, now!! Such language from royalty; from the Queen of all Kaneh!! I hope your disciples didn't hear those words you just spat at me."  
  
"Their feelings are the same as mine; they loathe you for all that you've done!!"  
  
Trai stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Is that so? That's funny, because I adore all of them. But not as much as I adore you."  
  
Before Karie could protest, Trai pulled her hand out of the cage and kissed it deeply. "I loved you so much, but you only had eyes for my stepbrother. Matthias was the luckiest man on Gaea. He had his heavenly queen and a ample daughter."  
  
Trai sighed in pleasure at that point. "Ahhhhh...the princess of Kaneh. She is the spitting image of Matthias, but she has your lively feminine spirit. That's why you are here; I'm going to get what you didn't let my son have."  
  
Karie recoiled in fear, causing Trai's smile to widen. "Oh my dear Karie, are you surprised how I knew about Adrian?! How you stopped rumors about his heritage, but still kept your precious daughter away from my illegitimate son?! How the princess almost died because of her love for him?! How you did not bother to search for him after he disappeared?! Yes, I know all about your "kind" acts. Now you must be punished for them!!"  
  
Trai shook the queen's cage once in anger before he flew down and back out of the room. Karie breathed one haggard gasp before she began to quietly weep.  
  
*****  
Kenji did not know what the famed Hitomi looked like; he only heard how she helped save Gaea. But he presumed that she was with Merle.  
  
He smiled involuntarily as his horse galloped through the streets. He thought of Merle as an older sister, for she had befriended him when his parents died. He vowed to protect her with his life to repay that great debt to her.  
  
"Kenji, over here!!"  
  
Kenji turned to see Merle waving to him from a few meters away. Deciding to scare her a little a bit, Kenji stood up on his still moving horse and launched off it's back, completing a double back-flip in mid air before landing a few feet in front of Merle.  
  
Merle, who had her eyes covered the whole time, now sternly reprimanded his actions. "You cad!! You almost made me jump out of my fur!!"  
  
Kenji gave her sad puppy dog eyes and made his bottom lip tremble. "I'm sorry big sister. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
Merle playfully punched his arm, giggling. "Don't do that, Kenji. You make me feel like I did something wrong. Of course, I forgive you, but that really scared me."  
  
Kenji kissed her furry cheek in a brotherly fashion. "Don't worry, I've practiced that trick a million times. Star has learned how he should gallop with me standing on his back, and he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He's a good horse. Merle, Lord Van wants you to return to the palace to prepare for tonight's tournament."  
  
"Excuse me, but what tournament?" asked a gentle voice behind Kenji. He turned and saw a cheerful young woman dressed in unusual clothes. "Oh! You must be the Hitomi from the Mystic Moon. Lord Van and Sister Merle often talk about you and what you did for Gaea. I am Kenji, King Van's ward. His majesty wanted me to find you, for he wishes to speak to you and your friends before Fanelia's warrior contest."  
  
Millerna clasped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, how wonderful!! I haven't attended one of those in such a long time. Hitomi, we must buy you an outfit for the occasion for you!"  
  
Hitomi threw her hands up in protest. "Millerna, why can't I just one of your dresses like before?"  
  
"Because I only brought maternity clothes with me. So let's go, before it's too late."  
  
Merle pushed Joshu towards Millerna, smiling mischievously. "Millerna, please get something for Joshu as well. He can't wear that tattered suit forever."  
  
Seeing the stricken look on the cat-boy's face, Kenji laughed and shook his head. "No, I help him look for clothes. If you got him something, it would no doubt be covered in frills. Sister, do you mind bringing Star back to the palace?"  
  
"Sure, but if Joshu isn't dressed properly, don't expect anymore favors from me!!"  
  
"Fine. See you later!!"  
  
Tati grabbed Star's reins and turned to Merle. "Come on, Merle. I think we both need to get ready for tonight too."  
  



	11. Beginning of an End

Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Escaflowne. Well maybe a small piece torn from it's cape, but that's it. *sees lawyer type men driving up to her house* I didn't steal it I swear! O.o;; Anyways, the only characters that belong to me are the ones I made up. Translation? Please don't sue me!   
  


*****

  
  
Echa's breath had caught in her mouth when she saw him again after all these years. Her heart skipped a few beats when he had first spoken. And now her eyes still stung, for her spirit was finally crushed.  
  
_Trai, I still love you, despite who you've become..._   
  


*****

  
  
He opened his eyes warily, unaccustomed to the bright light shining above his head.  
  
"Ah, I see Sir Dilandau is finally awake. Good morning! Or should I say, good afternoon!"  
  
Dilandau tried to get off the table but found himself strapped down. "Why am I pinned in such a manner?! Where's Chesta?! Gatty?! Viole?! Jajuka?! JAJUKA!!"  
  
Trai stood by the table, unfazed by Dilandau's ranting. "You must calm down. Your comrades are dead; all were slain by the King of Fanelia and his allies. I will unstrap you, but you must think clearly."  
  
Dilandau jerked himself the binds once Trai loosened them, and sat up, stroking his scar. "I remember now. Van, I'll punish you for what you and that whore from the Mystic Moon did to me!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!"  
  
Ineguno came shuffling through the door at that minute, carrying old white bed-sheets. "Master, where you want Ineguno these put?"  
  
Dilandau hopped off the table and walked over to Ineguno, ordering in a stern tone, "You there! Put those down and shown me to my quarters!"  
  
Ineguno shook his head faithfully, wrinkling the sheets as he clenched them to his bulky chest. "No, Ineguno listen Master. No listen people Ineguno no like."  
  
SMACK!! "I don't care if you like me; actually I prefer it because I detest you. Now do as I told you to, or do I have to slap you again?"  
  
Ineguno led the way apprehensively, with Dilandau apathetically following behind him down the hall.  
  
Trai smiled as they left the room. "I must report this to Lord Dornkirk. Then the Great War will begin anew."   
  


*****

  
  
Van waited impatiently in the royal viewing box, shielding his eyes from the sun to look for Hitomi in the crowd. Before Tati and Merle retired to his rooms to change, they had informed him that Millerna had taken her shopping for an appropriate dress. Van personally didn't care what Hitomi wore, but Millerna's actions were well-intentioned; Hitomi and Van both had to make a good impression tonight, for they were to announce their engagement to the rest of Fanelia. Hitomi didn't know yet, but Van hoped she wouldn't mind. He just wanted his officials to get off his back about marrying a princess or another noble lady, and Van wanted to show what he thought about the idea.  
  
"Van, we're back!"  
  
Van jumped out of his chair when he heard Hitomi, but tripped over his feet when he saw her standing elegantly before him.  
  
The hem of the cream gown swished softly against her ankles, causing the sequins sewn in the fabric to sparkle. The silver stitched bodice heightened the existence of her female curves, and a thin gauze-like scarf was draped across her shoulders to ward off the chills of an early summer night.   
  
Hitomi's hair, which had grown longer over the past years, now framed her face closely. Her verdant eyes shone brightly with joy and love, and twinkled with a life of their own. Her lips had been dyed with a deep plant dye; a custom Van found strange, but was tortured by the way the tint made her mouth look like a forbidden fruit.  
  
His staring made Hitomi feel self-conscious, and she became very flustered. "What, you don't like the dress? I knew it; I look awful-"  
  
Van's sudden passionate kiss made her melt in his arms, and was unaware of the attention the couple was gathering. He ruefully broke from the kiss, and growled into her delicate ear. "I'm sorry I didn't compliment you right away, Hitomi. I was looking for words to describe what I thought of you while you were standing there, but I still can't; your beauty surpasses all imaginable words. I love you so much."  
  
Hitomi's heart soared with exultation as she gazed up amorously into his eyes before settling her head into the hollow of Van's throat. She giggled when he gulped visibly, making her head bob, and causing them both to lose their earnest reserve. Suddenly very aware of the others in the room, Hitomi hesitantly backed away from Van a little, letting the cool breeze flow over their slightly heated bodies.  
  
"Excuse me sire, but I have a important package for Merle that requires her direct attention," Kenji announced from the door.  
  
Van looked over towards Merle and Millerna to acknowledge their presence, and then nodded back to Kenji. "Okay, bring it in."  
  
Kenji bowed respectfully, but he smiled mockingly to Merle. "I'm going to have to charge you delivery charges, big sister." he yelled as he walked back out of the viewing box.  
  
An abrupt commotion was heard outside, followed by angry hisses and violent clamor. "Gah! What are you doing?! Let me go, Kenji!! Ouch!!"  
  
A unhappy Joshu was pushed through the door, and Kenji placed the cat-boy in front of Merle for inspection. She nodded appreciatively at the choice of clothing; black pants and a turquoise-colored mandarian jacket with an orange tiger appliquéd on the back. "Thank you, Kenji. Joshu looks much better; the outfit suits him very well."  
  
Joshu nervously tried to loosen the tight collar of the silk jacket, clearly uncomfortable with it. "I don't know how I'm supposed to fight in the tournament while wearing this."  
  
Van shook his head bemusedly. "I'm sorry my friend, but only those who've reached their 18th year are allowed to participate. Don't worry, you and Tati are coming with us when we leave."  
  
Joshu shrugged dejectedly as his eyes searched around the chamber. "Where **is** Tati anyways?"  
  
"And where's Kaze?" Hitomi added.  
  
Van went to the window and pointed down at the warriors' training area. "They're both probably getting ready for the contest. Allen had mentioned that Tati fights very well; and Kaze wanted to prove himself capable of coming with us, instead of staying here with you."  
  
"He 'wanted to prove himself'?! 'staying here with you'?! Van, what is going on?!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"Urm, we'll leave you two alone to talk. Merle? Joshu? Kenji? Can you join me outside please? Now?" Millerna softly interrupted.  
  
As they all left the room, Kenji shut the door quietly and took a deep breath. "I think Lord Van is in trouble."  
  
"You have no idea," Millerna muttered.   
  


*****

  
  
Allen watched impassively as his crew loaded Escaflowne into the back off the Crusade next to Allen's Schezarade. His mind was on other matters, and he didn't even notice when Gadeth coughed three times to get his boss's attention before shouting, "Sir! Besides Escaflowne, all other supplies have been packed on the leviship's storage. Is anything else you want us to do?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, there is nothing to do but wait. Take the men and go to a pub or something. Just come back around dawn. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Commander!"  
  
After the last man left, Allen put his head in his hands as his bitter tears stained his white gloves. Why was it that everyone close to him always left him alone? He had thought that he would have Celena forever, but once more he had lost his baby sister.  
  
_Celena, I hope wherever you are right now that you are safe._   
  


*****

  
  
Dilandau had collapsed in the bed in the bed as soon as Ineguno led him to a room. He didn't know that the large servant had stayed in the room and watched the young boy; an act which would severely disturb the former Dragonslayer leader.  
  
Ineguno put the bed-sheets down on a nearby chair, and turned back to the sleeping Dilandau. He did not like the cruel boy when he was awake, but while he slept, he looked sort of like the pretty girl Ineguno had saw earlier.  
  
Ineguno hovered near Dilandau's head, breathing in the scent deeply. He almost reached out to brush the silver hair out of the boy's face, but a moan escaping Dilandau's lips startled him. He stepped back awkwardly at the same time Dilandau's moan turned into words. "No...please..get away...Jajuka...Jajuka...JAJUKA!! NO!!"  
  
Dilandau woke screaming, panting heavily. As he continued to pant, his shoulders shook violently, and a strange sound resonated from the inner hollow of his chest. The sound grew louder and louder until Ineguno could identify it as laughter. With a crazy glint in his eye, Dilandau stood up abruptly, causing Ineguno to fall backwards in surprise. "Scared you, didn't I? You idiot, why are you still here? I thought 'Ineguno no like' me? Never mind, you might be useful. I don't know or care why I was brought back to Zaibach, but I know I have some things to do. I demand you lead me to the hangar where my old guymelef is kept. They better still have it, or I'm going to be in a very bad mood. Now move!"  
  
Ineguno didn't hesitate as much this time.  
  


*****

  
  



	12. Battle of Wits

Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Escaflowne. Well maybe a small piece torn from it's cape, but that's it. *sees lawyer type men driving up to her house* I didn't steal it I swear! O.o;; Anyways, the only characters that belong to me are the ones I made up. Translation? Please don't sue me! "So now you know everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything before."  
  
Hitomi's eyes filled with tears after Van was done explaining Gaea's current predicament. "Why Van? Why can't there ever be lasting peace?"  
  
"I don't know Hitomi. Fate has a twisted sense of humor, I guess."  
  
One look at his forlorn eyes told Hitomi that he realized what he had just said. "You just had to say 'fate', didn't you?" Hitomi laughed slightly to try and lighten the mood, but it came out as a strangled plea for help.  
  
He drew her gently into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I don't regret loving you and wanting to marry you, Hitomi, but I don't want you to suffer. The visions and prophecies are bound to come back more frequently and vividly, and I don't want to be tempted to use your power while fighting against Zaibach. That's why I wanted you to stay at Fanelia; better yet, I want you to go back to the Mystic Moon.  
  
"No! I'm going to stay with you, for I suffer more when I'm not close to you. I get scared, and my fear is what caused all those problems before."  
  
Van planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Fine. I'd feel better with you close to me, but I wanted you to be out of danger."  
  
"I appreciate it Van, but I know I'll be safe with you."  
  
"That settles it then. The Crusade is going to have a full crew. I guess this means our wedding is postponed for awhile."  
  
Hitomi smiled mischievously. "I'm sure we won't notice if there's other concerns that keep us busy."   
  


*****

  
  
Dryden had seats near the warrior's training area, so Millerna and the others went down there to watch the competition. Dryden was holding the bets he had on certain fighters, Millerna was holding on tightly to his arm, Merle was trying to straighten Joshu's hair as he protested, and Kenji laughed at Joshu struggling between mouthfuls of candy he had brought with him.  
  
The crowd bustled with loud talk and yelling, but quieted down when the royal fanfare announced that the tournament was about to start. Van's voice could be heard clearly around the arena. "People of Fanelia and visiting friends, I welcome to you to the first annual 'Hero' tournament. But before the main festivities begin, I have important news to share. Hitomi Kanzaki, the seeress from the Mystic Moon and heroine from the Great War, has come back to Gaea. She has willfully agreed to be my wife and queen of Fanelia."  
  
Anything else Van said was drowned out by hearty cheers and whistles which lasted for over a minute. When things quieted down once more, Van began speaking again. "Thank you everyone for your enthusiasm. And now, let the tournament begin!"  
  
A royal guard came out with a roll of paper, and read in a booming voice, "Rules every fighter must follow to qualify. Number One, participants must be eighteen years old or older. Number Two, participants must have a weapon. Whether or not your weapon can be disarmed is how the outcome of the match is determined. Number Three, participants must fight in a sparring style, with no attempt to injure or kill anyone. If you injure another fighter, even incidentally, you are immediately disqualified. If you contain any vengeance within you, leave the arena now. Number Four, if you lose, lose gracefully and with dignity. Accept your defeat and cheer for the others. Number Five, enjoy yourself and fight with your heart. That is all. Who would like to start?"  
  
A small cloaked figure stepped forward. "I would like to be the first challenger."  
  
"Please un-cloak yourself and announce your name to the crowd."  
  
There were gasps all around when the figure unsheathed the cloak and was a woman dressed in a simple white smock. Twirling the long dagger she had hid in her garment, she smiled carefree at the masses. "My name is Ariel Standvisky, and I am ready to meet my opponent."  
  
There were angry shouts coming from both the audience and the other warriors. "She's a woman, she shouldn't be allowed to fight!"  
  
"She might get hurt if she competes!"  
  
"Get her out of here!"  
  
"And why would she want to leave? She seems capable enough to handle herself, so why not let her have a try?" Tati yelled back to the others. He walked towards the middle of the clearing where Ariel was standing and bowed deeply. "I accept your challenge."  
  
There were still grumbles here and there, but they were subdued when the guard bellowed, "Fighters, take your stances!"  
  
As soon as he saw Tati and Ariel were ready, he continued to say, "GO!"  
  
The two challengers locked swords together instantaneously. "I like your way of thinking sir," Ariel breathed.  
  
"Why thank you! I like my way of thinking too. It usually treats me pretty well."  
  
"Is there any chance that you might be thinking to win this competition?"  
  
"Of course, I do, as well as you do too. But I doubt either of us will accomplish that feat with our swords looking like they're in love with each other."  
  
Ariel grinned as she turned to unlock her sword. "My dagger is not in love, sir. It's just trying to prove itself to be up there with the big dogs."  
  
Tati laughed as their swords clanged over their heads, creating sparks that rained down on them. "Well, it certainly can accomplish that if only it's master didn't keep it on such a short tether."  
  
"It is not a short tether; it's running free in the forest. And.. "she added while pinning Tati's sword to the ground, "...it just found a bigger dog to attack."  
  
Tati just grinned wider as he quickly twisted the swords together to wrestle the dagger from Ariel's hand. The move caught her off guard, and her dagger landed with an ominous thump in the dust. "I guess it was all bark and no bite, Miss Ariel."  
  
Ariel stared with disbelief at her sword on the ground as the crowd cheered loudly. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she offered her hand to Tati. "Good fight. Congratulations."  
  
Tati shook her hand warmly, and offered her sword back. "Here. You fight pretty well for someone so young."  
  
"I thought you were going to say I fight pretty well for a girl for a moment there."  
  
"Nah. Gender doesn't matter in the long run. Besides, you'd probably hit me if I did say that."  
  
Ariel smiled one more time, and then walked out of the arena. _Damn. I'd better just stick to being a healer like Mother told me too in the first place._  
  
  
Dryden turned to look at Joshu as the tournament continued. "Wow, your friend is quite experienced, isn't he? His name is Tati, correct? How long has he been trained in the art of weaponry?"  
  
Joshu shrugged his shoulders as he watched Tati compete against a new opponent. "I don't know exactly how long; it seems like he's been fighting forever."  
  
Dryden nodded understanding. "It definitely looks that way. I wish I had placed money on him now. Not that it would matter."  
  
"Dryden!" Millerna reprimanded sternly.  
  
He scratched his head as he chuckled. "I'm sorry; that was rude of me. I didn't mean to be taken in that way."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joshu questioned.  
  
"Never mind; just forget what I said, please. I don't want any bad feelings from anybody, especially an acquaintance."  
  
Slightly puzzled, Joshu turned back to the tournament, but was unconsciously enjoying the presence of Merle's torso tightly against his chest. He sighed as he reclined slightly in his chair. He knew Tati could win this easily; he had the upmost confidence in his older friend.   
  


*****

  
  
Dilandau was abhorred when he first saw the guymelef. "They stripped the Alseides?! MY ALSEIDES?!"  
  
He grabbed a mechanic that was walking by their collar. "Who destroyed this guymelef, and when?"  
  
The mechanic gulped fearfully as Dilandau raised him two more inches off the ground. "Sir, the guymelef in question was stripped for parts awhile ago, for it's existence was not needed at the time. Besides, it's technology is quite dated compared to the new model guymelef by it."  
  
Dilandau turned towards where the mechanic was pointing, and gasped in delight. There stood a completely black Guymelef, as dark and deadly as night. With deranged glee, Dilandau pushed the mechanic to the ground and jumped over the rail to the guymelef. Getting into the cockpit, Dilandau yelled to the mechanic, "Never mind the Alseides! I'm taking this thing out for a spin!"  
  
Ineguno rushed the rail, shouting, "Dilandau no go! Master no like if Dilandau alone!"  
  
Dilandau rolled his eyes and sneered towards his right. "Well, get in that older guymelef if you don't want me to be alone. Hurry up!"  
  
Ineguno fumbled to get into the guymelef, but finally sat in the cockpit as Dilandau fired up his own Guymelef. As the two left the hangar, they failed to hear the mechanics warning. "Sirs, those guymelefs have yet to be stable!"   
  


*****

  
  
Kaze twirled the staff in his hand as he watched the competition in front of him. He had hope to study different swordsmans' techniques, for he had none of his own. He still couldn't believe all this was happening; the shock of everything had yet to settle in.  
  
The crowd's abrupt cheer made his head pop up; Tati had defeated another competitor. Kaze was surprised when he saw he was the only one still in the warrior box; he thought there was more participants than that. Sighing slightly, he left the box and walked towards the center of the arena.  
  
Tati was surprised by Kaze's entrance. "Kaze? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaze smiled dryly as he took his stance in the marked spot. "I'm picking daisies to make a chain; what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Before Tati could answer, the official shouted, "Fighters take your stances! GO!"  
  
Tati dodged Kaze's attacks, concern still on his face. "Why are you competing in this tournament? Don't you realize how dangerous it is?"  
  
"I think I can handle myself, thank you very much. Pay attention!"  
  
Tati back-flipped from the spot he was moments before, causing Kaze's staff to hit thin air. "You've got to be faster than that, my friend!"  
  
Kaze countered the move by doing a one-hand cartwheel and ending with a somersault. "How's that?"  
  
"Good, but I don't trust in tricks that turn your world upside down.."  
  
"Yes, but looking from a different point of view can sometimes help you get hold of your life."  
  
Tati grimaced slightly when the weapons stroked each other hard, causing his sword to vibrate strongly in his hands. "I suppose so, but while upside down, you can't see objects above you."  
  
Interpreting Tati's warning, Kaze changed the angle of his staff just as Tati's sword struck from above. The impact caused the staff to splinter into two pieces, and the sword slipped from Tati's sweaty palms. As both weapons fell to the ground with a thud, the crowd was at a silence. A lone spectator began to clap, and cheers and applause soon joined in. Kaze and Tati looked at each other in shock, but then smiled jovially as they bowed simultaneously to the crowd.  
  
The referee grabbed their hands and announced, "The champions!!", to the roaring crowd. Fans spilled from the bleachers, all wishing to congratulate Kaze and Tati. As Hitomi ran down to offer her compliments, Van noticed Allen walking in the arena from the corner of his eye. As he neared, Van could tell by his face that he and the Crusade were ready. Motioning Allen to join him, Van moved towards the center and proclaimed to his people, "I offer my admiration to the victors; it was a close fight. However, now I must say that I have urgent business to attend to, and must leave tonight for a few weeks. I promise we'll be back, but in the meantime, the royal advisor Michi will take over my duties while I'm gone. That is all."  
  
The crowd parted, extending their good wishes as Van, Hitomi, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Joshu, Merle, Kaze and Tati left the arena towards the Crusade.  
  


*****

  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I don't even know if I'm going to finish it.... 


End file.
